bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Life
"Life" is YUI's third single. The title track is used as fifth ending theme song for the Bleach anime. It is featured from Episode 53 through 63. Track List # "Life" # "Crossroad" # "Tomorrow’s Way" (Yui Acoustic Version) # "Life" (Instrumental) Video Lyrics Rōmaji= Sugite kita hibi zenbu de ima no atashi nanda yo Kantan ni ika nai kara ikite yukeru Doro darake yo najime nai tokai de Onaji you ni warae nai utsumuite aruita no Isogi ashi de surechigau hito-tachi "Yume wa kanai mashita ka?" atashi mada mogaite iru Kodomo no goro ni modoru yori mo ima wo umaku ikite mitai yo Kowagari wa umare tsuki Hi no atari basho ni dete ryoute wo hirogete mita nara Ano sora koete yukeru ka na? Nante omottanda Tobitatsu tame no tsubasa sore wa mada mie nai Kantan ni ika nai kara ikite yukeru Nureta koinu hiroi ageta dakede Chotto warae chau hodo namida ga koborete kita Aisaretai aisaretai bakari Atashi itte ita yo ne motomeru dake ja dame ne Kodomo no goro wa mama no koto hidoku kizutsuketa hi mo atta yo ne Kawari tai ima zenbu Hi no ataru basho ni dete kono te wo tsuyoku nigitte mitai Ano basho ano toki wo kowashite I can change my life Demo kokoro no naka subete wo totemo tsutae kire nai Kantan ni ika nai kara ikite yukeru Hi no ataru basho ni dete chizu wo hirogete miru kedo I know... You know... Mayoi michi mo shikata nai I can change my life Sugite kita hibi zenbu de ima no atashi nanda yo Kantan ni ika nai kara ikite yukeru |-| English= With everything that's gone by lately I'm only the me I am now Because I can't just go on,I continue to live covered in dirt, In an unfamiliar city I didn't smile like usual,I just walked hanging my head To all the people hurrying quickly past me,have your dreams come true? I'm still struggling Rather than going back to my childhood I want to live happily now I'm a coward by nature If I try to leave for a place where the sun shines With open arms I think, "I wonder if I could cross the sky?" I still can't see my wings for flying Because I can't just go on, I continue to live Just by picking up a wet puppy Enough to smile a little My tears came pouring out I want to be loved, I just want to be loved I've said it It's no good just wishing for it There were also days in my childhood Where I had hurt my mother I want to change It all now I tried to leave for a place where the sun shines Gripping tightly Destroying that time and place I can change my life But, I can't communicate everything In my heart Because I can't just go on, I continue to live Going to a place where the sun shines I try to open a map, but I know... you know... There's nothing I can do even if I'm lost I can change my life With everything that's gone by lately I'm only the me I am now Because I can't just go on I continue to live Characters The characters in this video in order of appearance are: *Orihime Inoue *Yasutora Sado *Uryū Ishida *Yoruichi Shihōin *Kisuke Urahara *Rukia Kuchiki *Byakuya Kuchiki *Renji Abarai *Yachiru Kusajishi *Kenpachi Zaraki *Jūshirō Ukitake *Shunsui Kyōraku *Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto *Tōshirō Hitsugaya *Rangiku Matsumoto *Tetsuzaemon Iba *Shūhei Hisagi *Sajin Komamura *Kaname Tōsen *Isane Kotetsu *Retsu Unohana *Suì-Fēng *Ichigo Kurosaki Navigation Category:Music Category:Ending